Memories
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot, casi Drabble. Últimas sensaciones de Euphie antes del final. Euphemia's POV. SuzakuxEuphie.


**Autora**: Shiori Misaka

**Titulo**: "Memories" (en inglés, 'Memorias' o 'Recuerdos')

**Genero**: Oneshot / Drama

**Carácteres**: Euphemia Li Britannia; Kururugi Suzaku

**Advertencias**: Spoilers xD específicamente del episodio 23 o.oU espero no haberle embarrado la serie a alguien con solo leer el summary x.xU en fin, solo eso, bien cortito…es casi un drabble pero como sobrepasa las 500 palabras no lo es xDUu

**Desclaimer**: Como siempre digo…ninguno de los personajes de Code Geass me pertenecen u.u esto es solo la productividad de una fan para fans. Si fuera dueña de CG creánme que hubiese cambiado muchas cosas :3 ñaña

**Summary**: Las últimas sensaciones de Euphemia minutos antes de abandonar éste mundo y sentimientos que le inundan después de su muerte. Visto del punto de vista de Euphie.

--

**. x:-: ****M****emories :-:x .**

En éste mundo intentamos vivir como quienes somos realmente.

Siguiendo nuestros ideales como el corazón nos indica, sin arrepentirnos de seguir el camino que él nos ha trazado, ya que es quien realmente siempre nos guía hasta nuestro destino.

Si eso es cierto...¿esto era lo que yo merecía desde el instante en el que nací?

¿Era éste realmente mi destino? Acabar aquí...en un hospital, junto a ti, amado, quien ruega inútilmente por mi vida. Ver tu rostro desgarrado antes de partir...

Y sin entender nada...sin siquiera entender el porqué.

Veo tu sonrisa como algo completamente lejano, queriéndote susurrar un "Te amo", mi voz es demasiado débil como para alcanzarte.

Tu rostro se desvanece lentamente ante mis propios ojos, las lágrimas hacen más difícil poder distinguir tu sonrisa partida en dos. Me estás hablando, intento buscarte...sostienes mi mano con dulzura.

- Quiero ir al colegio...- susurro débilmente, - ya que...lo dejé a la mitad...

Digo intentando mostrar una sonrisa afable.

- Euphie, todavía puedes ir...- te oigo decir, mi querido caballero, a quien le brotan las lágrimas de los ojos. – Sí, vamos juntos a la Academia Ashford...tiene un consejo estudiantil interesante... tú...junto a mí...

Sin más, rompes a llorar. Sería cruel si te dijese simplemente "Adiós", echando atrás todas aquellas memorias que creamos juntos. Divertido sería si hubiéramos ido juntos a la misma escuela.

- Disfruta por los dos... ¿si? – te pido, intentando juntar mis últimas fuerzas.

Los párpados me pesan, no podré resistir durante mucho tiempo más...el cuerpo me duele, las heridas arden cada vez más. Mis pensamientos yacen en tal confusión...no soy capaz de controlarlos.

Suzaku, sujeta mi mano y quédate conmigo por siempre. Escucho tus súplicas para que me quede junto a ti. Consigo distinguir tu rostro lleno de desesperación, antes de derramar unas últimas lágrimas antes del final.

- Suzaku...haberte conocido...fue...- utilizo todo lo que tengo para decirte aquello que he esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Cierro los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

Ya era demasiado tarde y no pude decírtelo, la última sensación que tuve fue el de mis lágrimas calientes navegar por mis frías mejillas.

Ahora está todo en silencio. El dolor se ha ido y aquellas heridas ya no duelen, la calma me besa el corazón y finalmente, entiendo todo.

Ha llegado la hora de despedirme de todos...de que anden éste tortuoso y doloroso camino sin mí, finalmente...no fue mucho lo que pude hacer por ustedes.

Pero aún así...gracias a todos...

No llores, Suzaku, me gustaría poder abrazarte y pedirte que me sonrieras otra vez. Hay tantas cosas que no pude decirte en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y que siento que ahora estés sufriendo por mi culpa.

Ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, te cuidaré desde aquí.

Te esperaré cuanto sea suficiente. Arroparé tus noches y velaré tus sueños, escucharé todos tus deseos y espantaré tus temores. Te cubriré con mis alas y protegeré tu corazón.

Aquí se está muy bien...siento la misma afabilidad que sentía cuando te veía a los ojos, y tú me devolvías una cálida sonrisa. No me queda nada...solo beber los besos que no te di.

Supongo que no todas las historias que involucran princesas y caballeros de blanca armadura deben de tener felices finales. ¿Cierto, Suzaku?

Te esperaré, juro que estaré esperándote.

Éste sitio es diferente, aquí no hay demonios ni máscaras, aquí hay quienes cuidan tu alma y la protegen... manteniendo siempre en alto tu esperanza.

Todas mis memorias quedaron atrás. Y aún así sigo recordándote.

Probablemente...eso sea lo que más me duele...

Ya no hay más. Este es mi final, mi trágico final. El término de mi vida.

Y aunque esto haya acabado, te sigo recordando, Suzaku...

Te sigo pensando, como el mejor de mis recuerdos...

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:)**

--

**Nota**: Historia cortita o.o estuvo apunto de ser un Drabble pero como me pasé de las 500 palabras no lo fue xD espero les haya gustado, a mí si me gustó bastante aunque sea corto n.n a pesar de eso sigue rompiéndome el corazón la escena de la muerte de Euphie u.u en fin, gracias por leerme!

_**Reviews onegai! n.n**_


End file.
